megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GokaiWhite/Fan game concept: Mega Man X VS Power Rangers
Mega Man X VS Power Rangers, A.K.A. 'Rock Man X VS Super Sentai '(ロックマンＸVSスーパー戦隊), was a fan game conceptualized by GokaiWhite. It has been cancelled in favor of another, but similar concept GokaiWhite (talk) 01:54, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Story The game takes place after Mega Man X7 and before Mega Man X8 . For Power Rangers(Super Sentai), it takes place any time after Super Megaforce/Gokaiger. X and Zero respond to a distress call from Axl, who is defeated by the mysterious Nemesis Ranger, and defeat him with the aid of the Classic Red Ranger(Tyranno Ranger and White Ranger(Kiba Ranger). Unfortunately, Nemesis Ranger's destruction prompts eight stolen Megazords to appear and cause havoc, and now the heroes must go neutralize and reclaim the zords. Gameplay The graphical style and gameplay is identical to Mega Man X1, 2, and 3, with the addition of elements from later games, including equippable parts(X5-6), switching between two characters in a stage(X7-8), and a shop where you exchange Metals for power-ups and other helpful items(X8). The password system is replaced with a full save function, and all stages are revisitable with three difficulty levels each. There will also be two-player modes, one where the players fight each other much like in a traditional fighting game, and a co-op mode, similar to Mega Man: The Power Battle, where the players fight together against a boss of their choosing, or a chain of bosses. Development Much of the game's pre-production, along with the story, is already complete, and GokaiWhite is currently searching for a fan game developer before actual production can officially begin. If the game is succesful enough and gets officially acknowledged like Street Fighter X Mega Man , then it will likely be ported to Xbox One, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, and possibly Wii U(or Switch) and 3DS, and be updated with online support, interchangeable english and japanese voice tracks, and an optional 32-bit graphical style remniscent of Mega Man X4, 5, and 6. Project Resources *http://www.zophar.net/utilities/nesdev.html *http://sprites-inc.co.uk/sprite.php?local=/X/ Characters Playable *Mega Man / Rock Man X *Zero *Axl *Classic Red Ranger / Tyranno Ranger *Star Force Red Ranger / Ryu Ranger *Classic White Ranger / Kiba Ranger *Lightspeed Titanium Ranger / Go Metal *Super Megaforce Silver Ranger / Gokai Silver a Unlockable b VS Mode only c Update patch Supporting *Alia *Douglas *Signas *Dr. Light Bosses Villains *Nemesis Ranger *Goldar / Grifforzer *Vile / VAVA *Enter *Escape *Sigma Music Much of this game's music is re-used/remixed from various Mega Man, Power Rangers, and Super Sentai related sources: *Title Menu (MMX - Title + Go Go Power Rangers) *Opening Stage (MMPR (SNES) - Stage 1) *X's Theme *Zero's Theme *Go Go Power Rangers *We Are Maverick Hunters *Versus Mode Menu (MMX6 - Infinity Mijinion Stage) *Versus Mode Start (MMX - Stage Start + MM - Stage Start) *Stage Select 1 (MMX4 - Stage Select 1) *Stage Start (Go Go Power Rangers (MegaForce)) *Dino Megazord Stage (DaiZyuJin Theme ) *Thunder Megazord Stage (DaiRenOh Theme ) *Turbo Megazord Stage (RV Robo Theme ) *Lightspeed Megazord Stage (Victory Robo Theme ) *Time Force Megazord Stage (Time Robo Theme ) *Delta Squad Megazord Stage (DekaRanger Robo Theme ) *Drivemax Megazord Stage (DaiBouken Theme ) *Legendary Megazord Stage (GokaiOh Theme ) *Dr. Light (MMX - Dr. Light + MMX5 - Dr. Light) *Boss Encounter (Lord Zedd's Theme) *Boss Battle (MMPR - Fight) *Stage Clear (MMX3 - Stage Clear + Go Go Power Rangers (ringtone)) *Weapon Acquired (MMX5 - Main Theme) *R&D Lab (MMX5 - Mission Report (unused)) *Bonus Features Menu (MMX5 - Stage Select (unused)) Trivia * GokaiWhite (talk) 01:54, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts